<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Treat For The In Heat by Black_Mesa_Horny_Posting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497755">A Treat For The In Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mesa_Horny_Posting/pseuds/Black_Mesa_Horny_Posting'>Black_Mesa_Horny_Posting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, half-life vr ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogboys, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Mentions of Pregnancy, Oral Sex, PWP, background characters but they don't matter, valentine's day fic for jessesmeatbeat!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mesa_Horny_Posting/pseuds/Black_Mesa_Horny_Posting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy valentine's day! some pwp freelatta! dogboys and aliens make a lovely match tbh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Treat For The In Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Li0n/gifts">Screaming_Li0n</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tommy and Gordon use he/him<br/>Tommy's genitals are referred to as slit, cunt, and dick/cock.<br/>Gordon's are just cock/dick.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dr. Thomas Bahama Coolatta, PhD wasn’t human. That much was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> clear, from the way he couldn’t die to the fact he was born of a time-and-space god. But to him, humans were a funny sort of beings. He had only two good human friends- well scratch that. One good human friend. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have two, before a rogue potion experiment turned Gordon Freeman into a dogboy. Gordon was outraged and confused at first but Tommy, ever so helpful, helped Gordon through the more… difficult portions of the transformation. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy often found himself mourning the loss of his light-up sneakers and favorite pillow.</span>
  </em>
  <span>) The whole debacle began in the winter, months ticking by quicker than a clock’s pendulum swings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mid-July, and Tommy was seated on his couch, watching his soaps and enjoying a crisp, cold Sunkist. The soda, of course, Sunkist herself was off visiting Darnold. Tommy’s ears perked when he heard the loud and heavy footsteps of his companion, Gordon. He came into view, and by god did he look worse for wear. He was flushed red, floppy ears pinned to his skull and bobbed tail tucked into his legs, which didn’t help hide the bulge Tommy saw in his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mister Freeman, are you okay?” Tommy set down his drink as Freeman sat, low whines in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hot… Need- need mate…” He was hugging himself, sweating bullets as he leaned over and put his head on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy put his lips to Gordon’s forehead, feeling only the warmth of arousal, not illness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- Mister Freeman, you must be in heat!” Gordon whimpered when Tommy pulled back a little. “That’s no- makes sense… It is summer.” He gave Gordon’s ears a small scritch, making Gordon immediately smile and push himself onto Tommy’s lap, hips stuttering against Tommy’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-feels good…” Gordon whispered, huskily. “Need- Can I- f-fuck, Tommy, I need- I want to fuck so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whined. Tommy felt a small, devious part of him stur. What better time to put Freeman in his place than now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I fuck you, will you be a good boy?” Tommy asked, purring into his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes- I-I’ll be your good boy! I-I’m good-” Gordon whined and put his face into the crook of Tommy’s neck, shuddering heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Freeman, you’re not being a very good boy right now. I’ll have to train you better, such a bad dog.” Tommy scolded lightly, pushing Gordon off a little, and onto his back. Gordon whined sadly and gave Tommy a pitiful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“P-please?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tucked his hands up to his chest, head tilting to the side. God, he was adorable like this. Tommy smiled sweetly and laughed under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it. Take off your pants, my little good boy.” Tommy sat back, watching as Gordon stood and stripped, tail not helping in the slightest. His boxers were soaked with how much pre Gordon was leaking, yet he didn’t remove them. “Good boy, Freeman.” Tommy’s mouth was dry but his slit was definitely wet. “I don’t wanna- the couch probably isn’t the best place for us to fuck.” Tommy stood, and held out a hand. Gordon instantly took it with both hands and panted excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please sir!” He gasped out between heavy breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be patient, pup. We’re going to your room, okay?” A quick nod was all Tommy got before he was practically dragged to Gordon’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sat on the edge of the bed, Gordon at his feet. Both parties' pants were off, Tommy’s cock slightly emerged from his slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Gordon, you can’t use your hands, okay?” Gordon was focused on Tommy’s arousal, but he gave a sharp nod. “Go ahead.” Gordon dove in, wet and hot tongue licking up the rigid shaft of Tommy’s cock, licking at the precum leaking from its slit. Tommy purred out a moan, hands burying themselves into Gordon’s thick hair, encouraging him to go further. He pet behind his lovely pet’s ears as he took Tommy’s dick into his mouth, slowly but surely deepthroating him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt amazing, the warmth of Gordon’s mouth overwhelming in the best way possible. He wouldn’t last long. Gordon swallowed around his tip, and Tommy gave a shuddering gasp before he came, pressing Gordon flush to his stomach as the dogboy swallowed as much as he could. Tommy pulled out before he became overstimulated, gently wiping away the reflexive tears that formed at the corners of Gordon’s beautiful eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a-a good boy, taking me like that… I didn’t know you knew how to deepthroat like that..!” Tommy scooted back on the bed, pulling Gordon along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I learned to suck good at MIT…” Gordon flushed even more, burying his face into Tommy’s chest, embarrassed, though his tail was still wagging hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, I think you deserve a reward!” Gordon whipped his head up so fast, Tommy was surprised he hadn’t pulled anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reward!? Reward for Gordon?” He smiled wide, head tilted. Such a cute pup, Tommy thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a reward just for you.” He slipped a hand down, Gordon’s eyes following intently. He spread his folds, noting how Gordon’s neglected cock twitched. “You can fuck me good and hard, Gordon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breed your mate.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He commanded, seeing how Gordon’s pupils expanded greatly at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon instantly lined himself up with Tommy’s cunt, sinking in with a loud and satisfied moan. “Ffffuck- To-Tommy!” He started thrusting, hands tight against Tommy’s hips. “So-so good, so nice to me- love-love my mate- so.. So good!” He babbled, leaning in and huffing Tommy’s scent as he roughly pounded Tommy. Tommy had a hand to his mouth, muffling his moans and gasps. Gordon took Tommy’s legs and put them over his shoulder, practically folding Tommy in half. A mating press, Tommy recognized, his grip on his mouth tightening. That made his cock stir, lightly pushing out of his slit as it was bred into by Gordon’s thick, heavy cock. Tommy wrapped his freehand around it and jerked himself off slowly, wanting to savor this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordon lightly nipped at Tommy’s neck, not breaking skin but surely leaving hickies, not that Tommy minded. Everyone deserved to know who he belonged to, afterall. Gordon pushed away Tommy’s hand and replaced it with his mouth, the two sharing a deep and loving kiss. Tommy’s moans were swallowed by Gordon as he sped up, thrusts becoming out of rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need- sir- I-I need to cum-” he whined, “c-can I cum in you si-sir?” he gasped against Tommy’s lips, clearly holding back. Tommy grinned and lightly scratched behind Gordon’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can, Gordon. Be a good boy and knot your mate.” that made Gordon howl out a moan, pushing into him and cumming hard, knot swelling and locking the two together. Tommy sped up his hand until he came, seeing white as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They caught their breaths as they very carefully arranged themselves into a cuddling position, Gordon’s tail lazily thumping against the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Gordon licked his lips, looking a little embarrassed, “you can’t get pregnant like this- r-right?” Tommy thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not now. My eggs aren’t ready, b-but maybe next time you’re in heat, we’ll see.” Tommy said, smiling wide. Gordon went red and buried his nose into Tommy’s neck. “Would- Is that something you’d like?” Gordon mumbled something, ears pinned and tail low. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I said yes…” Tommy smiled and chuckled a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Mister Freeman!” He kissed Gordon’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Tommy..!” his tail was back to wagging fast, a steady rhythm that lulled Tommy to sleep, safe and warm in his lover’s arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>